Everything Science Wiki:Rules
Here are some rules to abide by while on this wiki: # Everything on this wiki must be factual. Inserting lies is pointless and will not be tolerated. If you are having doubts, check your facts with IAmAwesome2, the "main admin". #* Anything inappropriate (aka "adult content") will NOT be tolerated and will result in an immediate, infinite ban. #* Please do not take text from Wikipedia. This is supposed to make science simple for younger users. # Spam and vandalism is not tolerated on this wiki. Vandalism is, but is not limited to: #* Deleting some or all content on a page #* Renaming pages to unrelated or inappropriate things #* Deleting pages entirely. # Spam is putting unnecessary or repeated text on pages. #* Anyone vandalizing and/or spamming will be blocked. # No bullying, including racist/religious/sexist/homophobic/transphobic/anti-Waluigi, etc. slurs or comments. If you feel that you may be the victim of bullying, please contact the main admin. # Sockpuppeting is OK, but please do not show more support for an issue than there actually is, have a malicious account and a "fixer-upper" account, impersonating others, etc. If you choose to sockpuppet, please do so responsibly. #* You may not sockpuppet to avoid a ban. If you do sockpuppet to avoid a ban, and the main admin has reasonable doubt to believe that an account is a sockpuppet, the ban on your account and your sockpuppet account will increase, or may become infinite. # If you are under 13 years old (known as being "underage"), you are not officially granted permission to interact with FANDOM in any way, except just viewing articles. However, on this wiki, it is OK with the main admin to be under 13 and use FANDOM services. If you are underage, but you are a responsible editor, the main admin won't ask if you are underage. If the main admin finds out somehow that you are underage (responsible editors only), the main admin won't report you to Staff. Simply put, don't ask, don't tell. #* If you are underage and irresponsible, you will be blocked. Being irresponsible means violating these rules. If the problem still persists, then FANDOM Staff will be contacted. #* Disclaimer: Using FANDOM services while underage is actually illegal under the Children'a Online Privacy Protection Act of 1998, so if you go on other wikis while underage, people can and/or will "scream" at you. # If you want to start editing on this wiki, you can try a sandbox first. Make a sandbox using this format: Sandbox:Username. Example: Sandbox:IAmAwesome2. Please do not add categories to your sandbox, except for the category "Sandbox". #* Please do not "play" in another user's sandbox. Play in your own sandbox. #* Do not add the category "Sandbox" to the Achievements page. This is so people don't use it to gain lots of points. # People who do not follow these rules may be blocked at IAmAwesome2's (or another admin's) discretion, depending on the severity of the crime, and if said person will improve in the future. If said person does not fix their mistakes, it could result in an infinite ban. #* If you are an admin blocking other users, and the length of ban is not appropriate to the severity of the crime which the user who you are blocking committed, if the ban is changed by the main admin, please do not change it back. You could lose your admin privileges. # If you are an admin, please do not change these rules, unless you have found a rule that the main admin forgot to add, and it is a legitimate rule. The main admin will determine whether a rule is legitimate. # Sorry, no bureaucracy privileges will be granted on this wiki! Category:Browse